


In Your Atmosphere

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Snarry100 Prompt #428: Atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Atmosphere

It was warm. I felt the first beads of sweat trickle down my back.  The grain of the solid oak door nipped at each of my vertebra and I wondered, was it keenness or fear that made me feel this way, before your sallow hand cupped my face.  Your eyes glittered with things unspoken; a darkness that made me ache with anticipation. An unearthly halo surrounded you as you drew closer; close enough to feel breath ghost across my face, the heat of your body.

 

At the first press of your lips, I melted, disintegrated, and knew I was lost.


End file.
